


Bodyguard- Bucky Barnes

by multifanxdom



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bodyguard, Bodyguard Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanxdom/pseuds/multifanxdom
Summary: She is a genius. It's in her DNA. Unavoidable with Stark blood running through her veins. She just isn't very good a presenting herself as a genius.Twelve attempts on Tony Stark's life has brought him to a realisation. He needs protecting. The Stark family needs protection. He knows his larger than life daughter won't like it, but he has no other choice.James Barnes has seen his life flash before his eyes. Nothing can compare to that. He knows being a bodyguard for a spoilt brat will be easy.That's until she shows her true colours.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Bodyguard- Bucky Barnes

"Breaking news just in, Tony Stark has had his twelfth attempt on his life this year. The billionaire is said to be shaken but unharmed which is-"

The television turned off abruptly and Y/N turned back to her father, her arms crossed in annoyance, "Dad, I don't see what this has to do with anything. You had another attempt on your life and survived. Big deal."

"It is a big deal, Y/N! What if you'd been in that car with me? What'd if you'd been hurt?" snapped Tony, clicking his fingers impatiently. Y/N snorted, "As if you'd care. Billionaire Playboy worried about his accidental offspring? That'd be a scandal in itself."

"I have decided you are not be trusted in the care of Happy Hogan", Tony was turning purple in the attempt not to go ballistic at his reckless daughter. Y/N gasped sarcastically, "Careful! You might hurt his feelings!"

Tony ignored her, "I have been able to hire some bodyguards. They will keep a constant eye on you, all day every day."

Y/N's face scrunched up in anger. She didn't need a bodyguard watching over her. It was probably the last thing she needed, with her daily routine. Not only that, but Y/N also had a nasty feeling they would report her every move to her father, and he was definitely trying to stamp down on her actions. It hadn't been her fault that a guy had tried to kiss her at the club and it had been caught on camera! Nor the time when she'd passed out drunk halfway home and been arrested! Everyone read the tabloids in the city, and she'd gained a reputation. It wasn't her fault.

The door at the end of the room opened and Happy led two young men in. A blonde and a light brunette. Their faces were expressionless, and their suits pressed tightly. Y/N suddenly felt scruffy in her white jumper dress. Tony shook hands with the taller blonde who introduced them, "Mr Stark, I am Mr Steven Rogers, ex-military Captain. This is Mr James Barnes, also ex-military. He is under my command."

"Y/N, Mr Barnes will be your bodyguard for the foreseeable future. No arguments."

Y/N didn't argue, but James waited for an outburst. He knew who Y/N was. He had seen her on countless covers of newspapers and magazines. They called her 'New York's Greatest Partier'. Known for her wild nights out, her love of sex and defiant attitude. James remembered always rolling his eyes at them. He didn't have the time to waste on idle gossip. It was true, he didn't know her but that made it all the easier to judge her. He regarded her as a young adult who had too much money and too much time. Becoming her bodyguard wasn't about to be an easy job.

* * *

Once the meeting with her father was finished, Y/N decided to retreat to her room. It was Friday night and that meant one thing. Party time!

As she entered the lift, she was relieved to see that seemed to have the lost the new bodyguard already, but as the doors were closing, a hand slid through the metal. If James Barnes was annoyed by her escape, his face didn't show it. The lift was quiet, awkward, and Y/N almost considered striking up a conversation, but James's next actions made her glad she didn't. As soon as the lift doors opened, his arm shot out, stopping her from entering her own floor, "Excuse me? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Security checks, Ma'am."

"I don't think anyone's got into my rooms within the brief half an hour slot I was gone."

"Standard procedure, Ma'am."

"Naturally..." Y/N watched with increasing irritation as James checked behind curtains, under tables, in closets, in the bathroom and underneath her bed. When he finally straightened up, he looked annoyed that he hadn't found a bad guy to beat up. Y/N crossed her arms, "Are you done?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll be in the room at the end of the hall, Ma'am."

Y/N ground her teeth together. Her father hadn't said he was staying in her rooms with her. Her blood boiling, she turned around, "I'm going out tonight. I guess as my bodyguard, you'll have to tag along."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Whatever. Just be ready for 9."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

James retreated back to his new room in the Stark tower. It was posh and roomy. Lavish and big. He'd never had a room with so much space. But he didn't really care for it, let alone know what to do with it. Not when he had a job to do. Not when a role had been assigned and his main target was sitting in the next room. His orders were clear. Protect that girl or die trying.

He stripped himself of his suit jacket, sitting on the crisp bed in silence. A bar in the corner of the room tempted him. Stark knew what he liked at the very least. He poured himself a glass of whiskey, downing it before pouring himself another. 

It was the same every night. The whiskey numbed him from the world and allowed him to get a half-decent night's sleep. Not that he'd be getting even that with the girl's Friday night plans. A relief, maybe. He didn't need the girl knowing about his haunted dreams yet.

He hoped the walls were soundproof. The dreams were truly terrible and he didn’t want anybody to hear his screams in the night.


End file.
